


Valentine's Day.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHina Exchange, Established Relationship, M/M, call your dentist cause this is gonna rot your teeth, hope you like it, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: A look at Atsumu's favorite day of the year.AtsuHina Exchange gift for @oolongteay
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oolongteay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolongteay/gifts).



The first valentine’s day Shouyou and Atsumu had together they had dined on the best onigiri Osamu had to offer and Atsumu had surprised Shouyou with his gift while they chatted over two Sapporo beers. However, Shouyou hadn’t disclosed his allergy to hazelnut and the rest of the night was spent in an ER. Atsumu hadn’t known about Shouyou’s allergy to hazelnuts and had almost killed his boyfriend with his ‘homemade’ chocolate.

As they waited to be discharged, Osamu showed up to take them home. He took one look at Shouyou and proceeded to punch his brother in the arm, hard, “YER A FUCKING IDIOT!” Osamu moved back to the entrance of the room, while Atsumu stayed by the bed, holding Shouyou’s hand.

“I KNOW!”

“Shouyou-kun should dump your ass and find himself a good boyfriend, not a moron,” _Ouch,_ that actually hurt Atsumu’s feelings, but he didn’t retort, because his brother was right. Shouyou-kun deserved a boyfriend who was **_at least_ **smart enough to ask about allergies before feeding his lover chocolates.

Apparently, those words brought Shouyou out of his medicine induced drowsiness, because he looked straight at Atsumu and yelled “OSAMU THAT’S RUDE! I love Atsumu, even if he’s kind of stupid!”

Osamu took this opportunity to howl with laughter, while Atsumu just looked at his boyfriend worried, “Uh, baby, Samu is by the door, ya just yelled at me.”

“Oh,” Shouyou turned to Samu, “I love you, Tsumu!”

“WRONG TWIN! AGAIN!” But in reality, Atsumu didn’t care much about the mistake, because Shouyou had just said he loved him, _twice_ , for the first time.

* * *

Their second Valentine’s day together, Atsumu had wanted to take Shouyou to a fancy dinner but had forgotten to make a reservation. They had dressed up and walked around the city before going to Onigiri Miya, where Osamu was about to close for the night.

“Samu, please!”

“No, yer annoying! How is it my fault ya don’t know how nice restaurants work?”

“Osamu-san, I can close up for you and I’ll clean everything!” Shouyou says, smiling brightly at Osamu. Atsumu is jealous, but deep down he knows that no one can resist Shouyou’s bright smile.

Osamu looks at Shouyou before sighing and handing over the keys to his establishment, “Don’t burn the place down, and make Atsumu clean if you’re doing the cooking.” With that, Osamu leaves the couple.

Shouyou starts cooking behind the counter and Atsumu stares at him, wondering what wonderful thing he did in his past life to deserve such a beautiful man.

“Hey, Tsumu?”

“Yes, Shouyou-kun?”

“How is it that we’ve been dating for almost two years and you still call me Shouyou-kun?” Shouyou asks, his voice laced with legitimately curiosity. He’s finishing up the fatty tuna onigiri and places the plate in front of Atsumu, along with his own serving of onigiri. He walks around the counter and takes a seat next to Atsumu and proceeds to stare at him.

Atsumu thinks about the question for a second, “I guess, calling ya Shouyou-kun reminds me of when I made that promise all those years ago. Who knew I’d keep it?” He looks at Shouyou, whose face is very flushed and Atsumu worries for a second. He reaches a hand to Shouyou’s forehead, “Ya okay Shouyou-kun?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t think you’d remember that, it was so long ago,” Shouyou says, looking away and biting into his onigiri. Atsumu removes his hand and takes a bite of his food too. They’re silent for a moment, then Shouyou says, “Atsumu, I want you to call me Shouyou. I wanna be just Shouyou to you from now on.”

“Okay, Shouyou-ku—” Atsumu stops himself, “Yes, ya can be Shouyou only from now on.”

They finish eating and Atsumu thinks that even though the night started out rough, he loves how he spent the night with the love of his life. Shouyo cooking for him and how they spent the night holding hands in their favorite date spot, made everything so much better than whatever Atsumu could have planned.

It couldn’t be more perfect.

Atsumu glances at Shouyou, wanting to ask if he wants to head out but stops when he sees Shouyou’s face. He looks like he's thinking pretty hard, going by the little wrinkles that are appearing on his forehead. Atsumu had seen them before whenever Shouyou attempted to do a crossword. It was extremely cute, in Atsumu’s opinion.

“Ya okay Shouyou?” Shouyou grabs Atsumu’s hand and squeezes a little.

“You made me a promise that you’d toss to me one day, and you kept it. I want to make a promise to you tonight, Atsumu.”

Atsumu stares because, _holy crap Shouyou is getting down on one and oh my god he’s taking out a small red velvet box and oh my god oh my god oh my god—_

“I didn’t know that all those years ago that promise would change my life. I wanted to be someone worthy of having the best setters in the world let me fly. When I’m with you, I feel like I’m soaring through the skies. I don’t mean that you let me fly just in the court, but you make my heart fly. I feel so **_BWAH_** and **_GWAH_ **when I’m with you and I want to promise you right now that if you say yes to what I’m about to ask, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you feel just like I do when I’m with you. Miya Atsumu, would you marry me?”

Atsumu doesn’t realize he’s crying before he’s kneeling on the floor, hugging Shouyou and kissing him all over his face, saying “Yes, yes, yes, oh jesus yes to that question a million times, Shouyou.”

And god, Shouyou is really an overachiever because the remained of the night is just a million times better.

* * *

The third Valentine’s day they have as a couple is their first as husband and husband. This Valentine’s is a little different because they’re in Brazil. Shouyou had gotten an offer to play with Asas São Paulo. Atsumu had wanted to ask for the season off but Shouyou insisted he stayed in Japan; he would only be gone for a season.

Atsumu had refused to spend Valentine’s day apart, so he took the week off and flew to Brazil to see his husband. Shouyou’s face when he saw Atsumu approach him in the airport had been worth the 20-hour flight that had been delayed a bit.

“Tsumu! You’re here! You’re really here!” Shouyou had jumped Atsumu as soon as he was close enough, wrapping his legs around his husband and kissing him.

When they broke apart, Atsumu pressed kisses all over Shouyou’s face, “I’m really here, baby. What? Didja think I’d miss seeing ya on my favorite day ever?”

“I know you hate long flights. I had to wonder,” Shouyou slips from Atsumu’s arms, but still reaches for his hand, “Come on, Nice and Heitor invited us over for dinner! We can head there after you rest a little!”

“Whatever ya want, Miya Shouyou.”

Shouyou blushes at the mention of his new last name, still not used to it since everyone in Brazil just calls him Shouyou or Ninja Shouyou, “Jeez, you’ll never stop using that whenever ya can, huh?”

“I will never stop bragging to the world that yer mine, forever.”

They reach the car Shouyou had rented to pick Atsumu up. They make it to Shouyou’s new apartment where they take a nap in each other’s arms. When Atsumu wakes up, Shouyou is entering the room, looking fresh from a shower and Atsumu doesn’t believe that beautiful man is his husband.

“Are Nice and Heitor fine with us crashing their Valentine’s plans?” Atsumu asks, getting up to find some clothes so he can shower.

“Yeah,” Shouyou says, “they insisted they wanted to meet you as soon as you arrived!”

After showering, and a good hour of Atsumu stealing kisses from Shouyou while he was trying to make a dessert to take to Nice’s and Heitor’s place, they head to the couple’s place. Atsumu has to admit that it is nice to get to know the people Shouyou considers family on this side of the world. It also helps that Nice and Heitor are incredibly nice and fun people.

When they get home, Shouyou informs Atsumu that he has a practice match the next day and that he wants Atsumu there.

“Of course, I’ll be there, baby, where else didja think I’d be?”

“Uh, well I didn’t know if ya wanted to rest and all that.” Atsumu found it so endearing that Shouyou had picked up a little bit of his accent through the time they’ve been together. He wondered if their kids would also have that Hyōgo accent.

_Huh, weird thought but okay._

They go to sleep, curled in each other’s arms and Atsumu has never felt more content.

The next morning, they head to the arena where Shouyou is going to have his practice match. Before parting ways, Shouyou reaches into his duffel bag and takes out a medium size bag, “Here, this is the team’s jersey, go put it on so you can cheer for me Tsumu!”

Atsumu goes to the bathroom and changes into the jersey and goes to sit on the stands. He’s getting weird stares and a few whispers, but he blames it on the fact that he’s Japanese in a foreign country and maybe that’s weird to them?

He spots Heitor and Nice sitting where they’d said they’d be and sees an empty spot reserved for him.

“Nice jersey, Atsumu!” Nice grins at him. Heitor smiles and nods before the announcers begin with the line-up of the opposite team. A girl behind Atsumu taps him on the shoulder and asks him a question in Portuguese. Atsumu looks over at Nice, who says, “She’s asking where you got the new Ninja Shouyou Jersey, since it’s not for sale yet.”

“Oh, Shouyou gave it to me! Can ya tell her that please, Nice?”

Nice smiles politely at the girl, “Ele é o marido de Ninja Shouyou, ele é o primeiro a usar a nova camisola!”

The girl looks at Atsumu and smiles. She thanks Nice and turns her attention back to the court, where Shouyou’s team is now being announced.

“Did I hear somethin’ about a husband?” Atsumu asks Nice.

“I just told her you’re Ninja Shouyou’s husband and that's why you get first dibs on his new jersey.” Atsumu hadn’t known this was a new jersey, Shouyou hadn’t said anything. He shrugs and is about to start cheering for his man when he notices the back of Shouyou’s jersey.

It says Miya.

As if Atsumu couldn’t love him anymore.

That night, after Shouyou’s team had won, they took a picture of the back of their jerseys, wearing matching numbers and matching names.

It became Atsumu’s lock screen that night.

* * *

Years pass by and Atsumu can’t thank the stars enough for that Valentine’s day in Osamu’s first Onigiri Miya. They spend almost every Valentine in that Onigiri Miya, thankfully there haven't been any more trips to the ER during Atsumu’s favorite holiday. He doesn’t know how Shouyou didn’t dump him after the little ER shenanigans on their first Valentine’s, but he knows he’s forever thankful for that. His life is truly and honestly amazing. He loves his husband and their children.

Valentine’s day is now the most special holiday in the Miya household.


End file.
